


Clothing Optional

by exartemarte



Series: Sleeping Arrangements [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exartemarte/pseuds/exartemarte
Summary: Fresh from her shower, Parvati comes back to the room she shares with Lavender, Seamus, Neville and Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Hump Drabbles (limit 500 words).
> 
> Since this was written it has been pointed out to me that Dean Thomas wasn't at Hogwarts in year seven. I should have known that, but this is one of a series and I've decided to leave him in, so to that extent the the story is AU.

Fresh from her shower, Parvati walked back into the room she shared with Lavender, Seamus, Neville and Dean – at Hogwarts under the Carrows no one much cared who slept where and there was some comfort and a bit of safety in numbers. Three pairs of eyes followed her across the room and watched as she began to brush her hair.

"Something caught your interest, boys?" 

"You," said Dean.

"You've got nothing on," added Neville.

"You've all seen me naked before," said Parvati. "And may I point out that you're all naked, too?"

"Ah, but we wander about starkers most of the time, in here anyway," said Seamus

"I've noticed," said Parvati. "And wondered why."

"Mostly because our undies aren't as nice as yours," said Neville. "I mean, who wants to look at tatty old boxers? Or Y-fronts?"

"Whereas you and Lav look drop dead gorgeous in your sexy underwear," said Dean.

"We have plain cotton pants and sports bras too, you know."

"Now, that wouldn't be the same at all," said Seamus.

"So it's just tight little knickers and skimpy bras you like?"

Seamus nodded.

"And if we're lucky we get to watch you taking them off," added Dean.

"Underneath you're just dirty old men, aren't you?" said Parvati, trying hard not to smirk.

"You've put your finger on it," said Seamus.

"Bang to rights," added Dean.

Neville blushed.

"Also," continued Dean, "with your naked male you can tell at a glance whether he's interested."

Parvati's gaze took in three naked males and concluded they were all at least fairly interested.

"What am I missing?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Three heads turned. "Hi, Lav."

"You're back early," said Parvati.

"It was Snape – he let me go."

"Stocking tops?"

Lavender grinned and lifted her skirt to display sheer black stockings with lacy tops. "He knows if I have to serve the full detention I'll turn up next time in thick, woolly tights." She surveyed the sea of nudity confronting her.

"They're complaining," said Parvati, "about me being naked."

Lavender tutted. "Some people are _really_ hard to please."

"They like us in our frillies. And watching us take them off."

"They should be grateful – there _are_ just two of us keeping all three of them happy."

"We help out there," said Seamus. "Dean and I always come together."

"Not always you don't," said Lavender with a smirk, "despite our best efforts". Parvati giggled.

"All right, I meant we operate as a pair," muttered Seamus.

"We know what you meant," said Lavender, kicking off her shoes. She unzipped her school skirt and dropped it on the floor, where it was joined in turn by shirt, bra, knickers and hold-ups. 

"How come, now Lavender's naked, you're all suddenly rock hard?" asked Parvati, sounding slightly peeved.

"It's that male psyche again," said Seamus. "Watching a girl strip ..."

"Anyway," said Lavender, "now we're all naked and three of us are sporting erections, can anyone think of anything interesting to do?"


End file.
